When Fate Likes To Play
by Greater Beast Zelas Metallium
Summary: YAOI 2x1 Tres años después del término de la guerra Duo se une a los Preventers... Un mes después recibe un llamado de ayuda desde una colonia que pondrá su vida de cabeza de la noche a la mañana. ¿Y Donde ha estado Heero todo este tiempo?
1. Prologue: From L2 to Preventers HQ

When Fate Likes to Play.  
By Paula Ikari©

Pairings: 2x1, Hints of 5+2 Rating: PG-13 Category: Shonen Ai/Yaoi, Angst, POV de Duo (Generalmente.  
Disclaimer: Como siempre... Gundam Wing no me pertenece, yo solo tomo prestados a los chicos para jugar un rato... prometo no romperlos )  
Summary: Tres años después del término de la guerra Duo se une a los Preventers... Un mes después recibe un llamado de ayuda desde una colonia que pondrá su vida de cabeza de la noche a la mañana.

Prólogo: From L2 to Preventers HQ a.k.a. The Real Weird Day

Era otro día normal en la colonia L2, la temperatura era alta simulando la estación de verano, aunque era completamente extraño, ya que era época de navidad, el resto de las colonias simulaba que era invierno... pero por estar esta colonia destinada a desechos, y por lo demás ser bastante pobre, quizás a nadie le preocupaba siquiera la fecha... la colonia no tenía muchos lugares verdes y estaba muy desolada.

Pero era otro día normal en la vida de Duo Maxwell, quien después de la guerra se dedicó a ayudar en las colonias a restablecer el orden, reconstruyendo y deshaciéndose de los restos de mobile suits que aún quedaban en las colonias y en el espacio.

La luz artificial de la colonia entraba por una de las ventanas de la casa, mas específicamente, de la habitación de Duo, el cual dormía placidamente sobre la cama, aún con la ropa del día anterior. Abre los ojos de a poco, notando que todo sigue igual, siempre igual, tiene una sensación de deja vu horrible /Todos los días la misma cosa, creo que ya comienza a asustarme/ se levanta lentamente y entra al baño para salir 15 minutos después sintiéndose totalmente renovado, con el cabello mojado y una simple toalla negra a la cintura, haciendo poco por cubrir su delgado cuerpo. Se sienta a un lado de la cama frente a la ventana y toma su cepillo de encima de la cómoda y comienza a cepillarse lentamente su cabello mientras sus pensamientos vagan.

/No puedo soportar mas vivir de esta manera... ya han pasado 3 años y mi vida es tan monótona que necesito hacer algo nuevo/ y decidido a hacer algo al respecto se vistió rápidamente con unos jeans y una polera negros y salio del lugar sin siquiera haberse hecho la trenza.

Caminó un par de casas y dobló en la siguiente calle, se dirigía a casa de Hilde, su mejor amiga y la única persona a quien había visto desde que todo terminara. Claro, no había perdido el contacto con sus demás amigos pilotos (excepto Heero, al cual parecía habérselo tragado la tierra), pero todos vivían demasiado lejos como para visitarse muy a menudo, Quatre vivía en L4 con varias de sus hermanas, Wufei trabajaba en Preventers, por lo que se quedo a vivir en la tierra y Trowa viajaba constantemente junto con el circo, por lo que era difícil contactarlo, pero Duo sabía que Quatre se comunicaba bastante con él.

Volviendo al tema, Duo se dirigía a casa de Hilde, quería conversar con ella acerca de su inquietud, necesitaba hacer algo pronto o explotaría...además, necesitaba la distracción, por que tanto tiempo sin hacer nada le permitía pensar, pensar acerca de cierto ex-piloto desaparecido y del cual estaba locamente enamorado desde que lo conoció, si, amigos míos, estaba extrañando mas que nunca a cierto soldado perfecto q va por el nombre de Heero Yuy... /Debo estar loco para haberme fijado en el señor príncipe de hielo...o muy suicida/ estaba seguro de que si Heero se enteraba, lo hubiera golpeado hasta que no hubiera quedado nada reconocible, es por esa razón que la única persona que sabia de su secreta atracción era su mejor amiga Hilde /Tengo que hablar con ella/ camino un par de casas mas hasta que llego a la de Hilde, la única que podía estar pintada de un color morado fuertísimo sin que nadie de los vecinos se opusiera, Duo sonrió ligeramente y abrió la reja, caminó hasta llegar a la puerta y la tocó suave pero decididamente, pero nadie salió a responderle, lo que extrañó a Duo... Hilde siempre pasaba la mañana en su casa.

"Bueno, tendré que hablar con ella en otro momento..."

Duo regreso en sus pasos, caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, pensando en muchas cosas... realmente necesitaba alguien con quien hablar, pues últimamente venían a su mente todas esas cosas en las que no quería pensar... y cada día se sentía mas solo, la soledad era algo que no podía soportar, y de pronto la colonia se veía tan vacía...

Caminó de vuelta a su casa, pensando en que hacer, esa tarde no quería ir a trabajar. Inconscientemente saco su notebook del cajón de la cómoda donde lo había guardado hace dos meses... lo llevó a la pequeña mesa en el centro de la sala y lo conectó, sentándose en el sillón y prendiéndolo finalmente. Mientras se iniciaba no podía evitar el pensar ¿Por que estoy haciendo esto/. La pantalla cobraba vida y lentamente aparecía la ventana que solicitaba la clave de acceso, sus manos se movían automáticamente, sin realmente darse cuenta de lo que hacia... pero cuando ya estuvo encendido y listo para ser utilizado Duo se detuvo súbitamente, sin saber que hacer...

Por unos minutos permaneció observando la pantalla sin moverse, hasta que se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina a hacerse un café, realmente lo necesitaba, estaba actuando raro desde que se levantó. Cuando hubo servido su taza se dirigió nuevamente a la sala donde lo esperaba su portátil, aun no se decidía a hacer nada en ella cuando se oyó un ruido proveniente del inocente computador sobre la mesita, el cual indicaba que tenia correo.

"Después de dos meses no quiero ni imaginarme la cantidad de mensajes que debo haber recibido..." Dio un suspiro y finalmente se sentó frente a la portátil, dejando su café sobre la mesa a un lado y tipeó las claves para acceder al correo.

Habían por lo menos 25… muchísimos parecían ser de Quatre, algunos otros de publicidad o cosas sin mucha importancia, pero el que verdaderamente llamó su atención fue uno proveniente de la oficina de Preventers... más específicamente de Wufei.

Al leer el correo se sorprendió al saber que le andaban buscando... aparentemente Quatre estaba preocupado por algo y quería comunicarse con él, pero lo que dejo al chico de cabello largo con la boca abierta fue la parte en que el chino le comentaba lo interesados que estaban él y Lady Une de que aceptara entrar a trabajar a Preventers, y que fuera compañero de Wufei. La boca de Duo estaba por el suelo...

"Debe ser una broma..." pensó por un momento, pero al salir del shock recordó los abundantes correos de Quatre y se dio cuenta de que a eso se refería Wufei... algo no estaba del todo bien como para que el chico árabe necesitara comunicarse tan urgentemente con él, por lo que decidió dejar lo de Wufei para después y se dispuso a leer los correos de Quatre.

Tenía razón al pensar que Quatre estaba muy preocupado como para buscarlo tan desesperadamente. Aparentemente, había estado averiguando el paradero de varias personas para hacer una reunión pues navidad era dentro de un mes y medio, pero de todas las personas, no podía localizar a cierto Heero Yuy. Duo en ese momento pensó en que si Heero no quería ser encontrado, nadie lograría averiguar siquiera una pista.

Leyendo correo por correo notaba más desesperación por parte del chico rubio, Duo estaba seguro que eso era por su don, que le decía que algo andaba mal. Decidió responderle para decirle que el no tenia idea del paradero del japonés, pero que podía ayudarlo en la búsqueda ya que era quien más lo conocía, pues había compartido bastantes misiones con el y quizás se le podría ocurrir en que lugar se encuentra.

Después de todo eso, volvió a leer el mail de Wufei y le mando una respuesta preguntándole que si acaso era una broma y que si lo era, pues era de muy mal gusto. Duo realmente había pensado entrar a Preventers hace años, pero luego cambió de opinión pensando que Wufei no soportaría verlo cerca, ni mucho menos trabajar con él, todo este tiempo había creído que el chino lo odiaba y ahora va y recibe un correo diciéndole que le agradaría que entrara a Preventers y que fuera su compañero? Este día se ponía cada vez mas extraño.

Lo que lo sorprendió aún mas fue la rápida respuesta de Wufei, porque al momento que pretendía apagar la portátil volvió a sonar el pitito que anunciaba nuevos mensajes.

El mensaje parecía haber sido escrito a la rápida, de modo que Duo pensó que Wufei realmente estaba desesperado por que aceptara. Leyó el mail y notó que la propuesta iba bien en serio, lo pensó por un momento decidiendo que aceptaría y mando su respuesta.

El siguiente correo no se hizo esperar, parecía estar emocionado con la respuesta, y a la vez algo aliviado. Luego de eso se pusieron de acuerdo y Wufei ofreció el enviarle a alguien para que le ayudara a llevar sus cosas a la Tierra, pero Duo declinó la oferta diciendo que no era necesario pues no se llevaría muchas cosas.

Esa tarde, después de almorzar el en restaurante donde acostumbraba, se fue a caminar por las calles sin rumbo fijo, pensando en la decisión que había tomado, que todo estaba pasando tan rápido, y aún no hablaba con su amiga al respecto. ¿Que diría ella¿Se enojaría por no haberle dicho nada antes o por dejarla sola¿Se alegraría por él, por haber encontrado algo que hacer que le diera significado a su vida? Hubiera seguido pensando en los 'que pasaría' y caminando sin rumbo si no hubiera sido por la voz de la chica llamándolo desde la vereda del frente.

"Duo! Hey Duo!" el chico por ahora no trenzado se dio la vuelta y con una gran sonrisa la saludó.

"Hola Hil'!". La chica cruzo la calle rápidamente.

"Qué haces por aquí? Hoy no fuiste a trabajar D?"

"De hecho... sobre eso he querido hablar contigo todo el día..." Hilde lo miro extrañada un momento, pero luego comprendió todo cuando Duo le explicó todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza desde la mañana y sobre lo del trabajo en Preventers y sobre los correos de Quatre... sip, el siempre le contaba todo a la chica.

"Así que te me vas a la Tierra...?"

Duo solo asintió con la cabeza y esperó a ver su reacción, lo que no se esperaba era q la chica lo abrazara felizmente quitándole el aire en un abrazo del oso mortal y le dijera en voz baja "Buena suerte"

Después de eso Hilde se ofreció felizmente a ayudarle a empacar sus cosas, saltando como una loca por toda la casa ayudando a Duo a guardar sus cosas en los bolsos y seleccionando todo aquí y allá... era una bola de energía. Duo le dijo que ella se quedara con sus muebles y demás cosas... se llevaría solo sus cosas personales y sus toneladas de ropa... vendería la casa y comenzaría desde el principio, tenia dinero suficiente como para tener un pequeño departamento.

Dos días después Duo se vio con Hilde acompañándolo antes del despegue, listo para partir hacia la Tierra a empezar una nueva vida allá.

Todo paso muy rápido para Duo, el llevar los bolsos a embarque, la despedida de Hilde, su subida al transbordador, el despegue... no se había dado cuenta cuando ya iba camino a su nuevo destino.

Estaba sentado en el asiento de la ventana, por el cual podía ver perfectamente bien las estrellas que decoraban el espacio muy lejos de allí, la Luna también adornaba magníficamente esa imagen, cómo amaba el espacio… pero por ahora no había nada que lo retuviera ahí...

El resto del viaje se lo paso durmiendo, demasiado cansado con los sucesos de los últimos días, con lo de vender su casa y traspasar sus muebles a Hilde, estaba agotado. Sus sueños durante ese viaje consistieron en ojos de un color azul tan profundo como la noche...

Al llegar horas después a la Tierra, mas precisamente al reino de Sank donde estaba el Cuartel General de Preventers, Wufei lo esperaba cuando desembarcaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía, pero parecía el mismo de siempre... entre los dos se observaron detenidamente unos segundos, hasta que Duo avanzo hacia el para quedar frente a el y saludarlo alegremente.

"Hola Wufei! Tanto tiempo sin verte amigo" Y para su sorpresa Wufei sonrió ligeramente y le extendió la mano, Duo la tomo y sonrió aun mas.

"Hola Duo... Bienvenido a Preventers"

Fin Prologo

Paula Ikari© 2004 L.O.N

Notas de la Autora:

Prologo terminadoooo me demore poquito y lo tengo desde hace tiempo, pero no queria postearlo sin antes tener escritos por lo menos dos capitulos... al principio creo que es bastante lento, pero intento adaptar lo que escribo para no ponerlo todo de una vez y que luego no se entienda nada... sobre esta historia realmente me gustaria saber sus opiniones, por que tengo todas las ideas pero me es dificil pasarlas al papel... entonces si no recibo mucha aceptacion pues dejare de escribirla :s

Asi que por favor diganme lo que opinan para asi poder yo saber si le estoy haciendo bien o no ;) Thanx! and lots and lots of kisses and gundam pilots to you all!.

5/7/04 


	2. Getting Used To The New Life

Advertencia: este capitulo es un poko lento y fome (un poco de relleno...) pero el segundo se viene mejor...creo...esop 

When Fate Likes to Play.  
By Paula Ikari©

Chapter 1: Getting Used To The New Life a.k.a. How Wuffie sees things

Wufei POV.

La oficina poco a poco se desocupa, este piso es el más concurrido del edificio, en donde tenemos los departamentos de más cuidado, el lugar que requiere mayor seguridad y confidencialidad. Aquí es donde trabajamos Maxwell y yo, séptimo piso del edificio de Preventers situado en el centro de la capital del reino de Sank, en el planeta Tierra... parece increíble, después de haber vivido en las colonias desde que tengo memoria, no creí que me quedaría aquí... pero ya no tenia donde ir, mi colonia fue destruida, ya hace tres años de eso, pero lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer pues yo estaba ahí y no pude hacer nada por evitarlo.

Miro hacia los lados... me encuentro solo. No me he dado cuenta de la hora, son pasado de las 8, ya debería haberme ido, pero me quede a terminar un informe que debo entregarle pronto a Noin, las cosas después de la guerra han cambiado demasiado... ya no hay que luchar contra enemigos poderosos que atentan contra la vida de miles de personas, ahora solo nos llegan casos menores, aunque igualmente importantes... conservar la paz es el objetivo, y gracias a nuestra organización se han evitado bastantes problemas, aun existen por ahí grupos que juran lealtad a OZ y que aseguran van a tomar el control como les corresponde. Quien los entiende.

Aunque debo admitir, a mi también me costo bastante adaptarme al cambio, al principio pensé que mi vida no tenia sentido sino en un campo de batalla, tome muchas decisiones equivocadas por culpa de eso, incluso llegue casi a cometer el peor error de mi vida, si no fuese por aquellos que me hicieron ver que aun había algo por hacer, que debía seguir aquí...

Me levanto de mi escritorio y me asomo por la ventana, ya esta completamente oscuro como lo esperaba. Esta semana ha sido de las más difíciles que he tenido en meses... si no fuera por que tengo a Maxwell por compañero habría sucedido más de una desgracia. Obviamente, tenia razón al pensar que el haría un buen compañero de trabajo, no por nada era un piloto Gundam, aunque cuando lo conocí lo subestime bastante, claro, quien no lo habría hecho, si con su eterna sonrisa y con su actitud de tomarlo todo a la ligera parecía como si actuara por pura suerte... pero que equivocados estábamos, el lo tenia todo bien calculado, oh si, la manera de pilotear su Gundam, sus conocimientos sobre explosivos y su notable habilidad para esconderse y pasar inadvertido... realmente se gano su titulo de Shinigami, y por supuesto, mi respeto y el de los demás pilotos.

Como decía, si no fuera por él en estos momentos estaría en el hospital... yo tenía razón acerca de la ultima misión, no podían mandar a otros agentes... son todos unos novatos, tendrán el entrenamiento, pero hay veces en que realmente no se esperan lo que sucederá, y no están preparados para afrontar ciertas situaciones. Toco levemente mi hombro... aun me duele un poco, recibí un golpe muy fuerte ahí, fue en un momento de descuido que si no fuera por el grito del trenzado me habría caído encima una enorme caja que contenía armas... si, estábamos desalojando un lugar que tenía enormes cantidades de armamento, y nos habían tendido una trampa... pero salimos victoriosos gracias a la rápida reacción de Duo.

Regreso hacia mi escritorio y observo una vez mas el informe en la pantalla del computador, todo esta ahí, creo que no falta ningún detalle que se me haya olvidado. Guardo el archivo en un disco y apago el computador... suficiente trabajo por hoy, necesito el descanso, presiento que aun no se acaba esta semana infernal... Lady Une me quiere matar con tantas misiones, 'nos' quiere matar.

Saco del cajón del escritorio mis llaves, reviso si llevo mis documentos y mi arma, y salgo de la oficina cerrándola con llave. Camino lentamente hacia el ascensor, estoy muy cansado. Lo llamo y me sorprende que ya esté en este piso, que alivio no tener que esperar tanto.

Al llegar al subterráneo, rápidamente me dirijo hacia mi automóvil, un deportivo color negro, y me subo sin siquiera prestarle atención a nada mas... no me doy cuenta de que la radio se enciende y que no estoy solo hasta que siento una mano en mi hombro y me sobresalto un poco girando para ver quien se encontraba ahí... Era Maxwell, con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja medio burlesca, parecía haberme estado esperando y no había notado su presencia, vaya que sabe esconderse bien, siempre me sorprende.

Me fijo un poco mas en su expresión y veo que detrás de su mascara de alegría esta bastante cansado, claro, con lo que hemos hecho estos últimos días con suerte hemos podido dormir unas pocas horas. De pronto quita su mano de mi hombro y deja su mascara un rato.

"Disculpa 'Fei, pero podrías acercarme a mi departamento? no me puedo ni los pies" vuelve a sonreír, pero esta vez es una simple sonrisa, mas natural. Me sorprende bastante oírlo llamarme así, realmente debe estar muy cansado para notarlo, siempre se ha preocupado de llamarme por mi nombre después de cierto día en que tuvimos una discusión un tanto loca por culpa de sus tantas formas de modificar mi nombre, cosa que me tenia los nervios de punta, mas que nada por que parecía gozar al ver mi cara enfurecerse con cada cosa que decía.

"Claro," le respondo "solo espero no dormirme al volante, no vives tan cerca como para mi conveniencia" una broma, una simple broma y se larga a reír de esa manera que hasta a mi me hace sonreír. Duo sube rápidamente al asiento delantero a mi lado, cerrando la puerta de manera firme y poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad, me hace una señal de 'todo listo' con los dedos y mira hacia adelante. Hago partir el auto y salgo del estacionamiento, son pasado las 8:30 y Duo parece a punto de quedarse dormido en el asiento apoyando su cabeza en la ventana, normalmente no se duerme mientras viaja en algún vehículo... es posible que no haya tomado sus dosis normales de cafeína diaria, por una parte es bueno, he llegado a pensar que esta hecho un adicto al café.

Luego de unos 25 minutos llegamos a su edificio. Realmente no queda tan lejos de la oficina, pero el trafico a esta hora es peor de lo que esperaba, me hace pensar el por que Duo no se ha comprado un auto aun, el transporte publico es mil veces peor. Recuerdo haber tenido que utilizarlo por unos meses y fue horrible, por poco y llegaba tarde al trabajo, llegaba a mi casa tan tarde que ya estaba oscuro... me imagino como se las arreglara Maxwell, hasta ahora no parece molestarle, aunque yo creía que una de las primeras cosas que compraría al venir a vivir aquí seria un auto.

Al parar frente a la entrada de los departamentos me volví hacia el y me di cuenta que estaba profundamente dormido, uno lo nota rápidamente cuando ve su cara completamente calmada, se ve muchísimo mas joven así, tan adorable, tan lindo... ehh, Que fue eso? …yo no debería estar pensando estas cosas sobre mi compañero, no se que me lleva a pensar cosas así a veces. No es que tenga algún problema con la gente gay, pero es que conozco a Maxwell... mas de lo que el mismo imagina, y se desde hace un tiempo que el es gay y también se exactamente de quien está enamorado... aunque estoy seguro de que se pondría pálido si supiera que lo he observado lo suficiente durante la guerra como para notarlo.

No quiero despertarlo, me agrada verlo así tan sereno. Pero ya es tarde y veo que realmente no ha consumido su cafeína diaria y que necesita todo el tiempo del mundo para reponerse, así que lentamente me hago el animo para mover su brazo suavemente, tratando de no despertarlo bruscamente... después de todo el aun es un soldado, y las viejas costumbres son difíciles de quitar, podría reaccionar muy mal si fuese a despertarlo de manera sorpresiva, una vez sucedió algo así y casi me mata ahorcándome. Se mueve un poco... indicándome que esta despertando. Se lleva una mano a los ojos para frotarlos un poco. Cuando levanta la vista para verme sonríe levemente, se ve tan cansado...

"Gracias Wu, creo que en un bus no habría llegado nunca" yo le respondo con una pequeña sonrisa y un 'de nada'. Se baja del auto y se dirige a la entrada de los departamentos, desde ahí se despide con la mano y rápidamente se da la vuelta para entrar y lo veo desaparecer por las oscuras puertas de la entrada.

Me quede un tiempo ahí, solo sentado frente al volante viendo fijamente las puertas por las cuales había desaparecido el trenzado hacia solo unos momentos... me hacia pensar, Maxwell tiene algo, estoy seguro de ello... cada día parece fingir mas y me esta preocupando, aunque no es de mi incumbencia, pero no puedo evitar el notar algo raro en el, quizás no esta durmiendo lo suficiente... o no esta comiendo como debería, últimamente lo he visto comiendo demasiada comida chatarra, que según el, no estaba mal de vez en cuando. Pero ya todos los días? Tan cansado llega como para no poder cocinarse algo mas saludable?. Y ahora por que me preocupa tanto su salud... bueno, es mi compañero de trabajo después de todo, debe ser por eso... necesito q este en las mejores condiciones para próximas misiones. Si... eso es, me dejo creer.

Luego de unos minutos decido irme de ahí de una vez por todas, tengo mi propia casa y mi cómoda cama esperándome y de pronto siento lo cansado que estoy y no me había percatado por preocuparme del trenzado. Vuelvo a encender el auto y salgo de ahí a toda prisa... realmente no quiero dormirme al volante y provocar un accidente, solo estaba mitad bromeando cuando se lo dije a Duo. Al menos las calles parecen estar mas vacías que hace unos momentos... o quizás me fui por otras calles sin saber, tendré que fijarme mas para la próxima vez, por que quizás haya una forma de llegar mas rápido y evitarme la congestión vehicular.

No recuerdo con claridad el momento en que llegue por fin a mi casa, ni cuando me cambie de ropa o cuando me encontré recostado en mi cama mirando fijamente al techo... mis ojos cerrándose de a poco, me dejo llevar por el cansancio que siento...

La blanca luz de la mañana me saluda entrando por mi ventana a los pies de mi cama, abro los ojos lentamente frotando mis ojos con mis dedos para poder quitarme el sueño de encima y animarme a levantarme. Hoy por suerte no tengo que ir a la oficina, es mi día libre, así que decido aprovecharlo. Quería quedarme recostado en mi cama un rato mas, pero al sentir a mi gato subirse a mi cama me dio un claro aviso de que no podría... mi gato sabe inmediatamente cuando estoy despierto, y viene a recordarme que le de algo de comer.

Me levanto, tirando al gato de la cama junto con las sabanas... 'Lei' es su nombre, el famoso gato fue un regalo de Sally cuando me uní a los Preventers, dijo que haría de un buen compañero. Ja! buen compañero... Me reí muchísimo al imaginármelo vestido con el uniforme de Preventers y una pistola en la pata, Sally ese día me miro de una manera como si de pronto me hubiera crecido otra cabeza, y eso me hizo reír aun mas... nunca en mi vida me había reído tanto por una estupidez semejante.

Es un lindo gato después de todo... tiene el pelaje de un color café oscuro, con una peculiar estrella de cuatro puntas en el lomo... su estomago y patas de color blanco... y unos ojos verde agua que parecen leer tus pensamientos. Realmente nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de tener una mascota, pero después de recibirlo como regalo no podía rechazarlo, es un tanto... adorable, esta bien... bastante adorable. Y jamás olvidare la cara de sorpresa de Duo al conocerlo un día que lo invite a comer a mi casa, él aun no tenia nada en su departamento, así que lo invite para que no comiera comida chatarra. El punto es que el nunca había visto un gato, lo miro fijamente como analizándolo... y cuando el gato se le sentó en las piernas salto de la sorpresa, pero cuando le dije que le gustaba que lo acariciaran detrás de la oreja lentamente se fue saliendo de su sorpresa y se atrevió a tocarlo, yo estaba maravillado... nunca creí ver a alguien tan emocionado por algo tan simple como un gato, pero luego lo comprendí todo... cuando me dijo que en su colonia difícilmente habían animales, que el en su vida solo había visto una vez a un perro.

Me dio pena viéndolo de ese modo... yo por ejemplo crecí conociendo muchas cosas que son triviales para cualquier ciudadano de la tierra, pero que el nunca supo que existían. Los animales domésticos... las frutas como las naranjas, los plátanos, y muchas otras... me choco bastante pensar en aquello.

Después de esa visita, cada vez que venia a mi casa traía algo para Lei, algún juguete, como una pelota o una bola de lana (la cual termino esparcida por toda la sala, algo no muy lindo para recoger...) o simplemente comida. La ultima vez trajo un collar con el nombre inscrito en el. Se encariño fácilmente con esta pequeña bestia... ya ven por que digo que es adorable?

Pero aun así deja sus destrozos...

En la cocina, veo que ha estado arañando de nuevo la bolsa de su comida, sin éxito.

Luego de darle comida al gato me asomo por la ventana y lo que veo son los primeros copos de nieve que caen esta temporada. A Sally le fascina la nieve, el año pasado la invite a mi casa a celebrar la navidad y nos pasamos la tarde jugando en la nieve... ¿no es eso increíble? yo tirándole bolas de nieve a esa onna como un niño de seis años... aunque ella no actuaba mucho mas madura que yo por supuesto, si pareciera como si nunca en su vida hubiera disfrutado tanto de la nieve, y eso que era yo el que provenía de las colonias y solo había visto nieve unas dos veces en mi vida... nieve 'real' después de todo.

Me imagino como se pondrá Duo al ver la nieve... esa es otra de las muchas cosas que no conoce, una vez me dijo que en su colonia no había simulación de las estaciones, no era necesario... con todos los problemas que ya habían en ella, lo mas que podía haber eran días de calor o días fríos, pero eso debió ser mas que nada por algún fallo en los sistemas de la colonia, bueno... eso nunca lo sabremos.

Es mas tarde de lo que creí en un principio, creo que dormí más de lo que esperaba, de hecho... son casi las 12 del día. Y por lo que veo en mi refrigerador, no tengo mucha comida como para cocinarme almuerzo... creo que no me queda otra más que salir a comer afuera.

Lei me sigue por toda la casa mientras me doy vuelta buscando mi ropa, preparando el baño para darme una ducha, y recogiendo el desorden de mi habitación. Cuando ya tengo mi habitación semi ordenada y he encontrado mi ropa, entro al baño al fin... una ducha por la mañana es extremadamente deliciosa, y con el frío que hace se siente bien el agua caliente cayendo por mi cuerpo... me doy cuenta de que esta ultima semana no he tenido tiempo para disfrutar de una ducha, claro, obviamente me he duchado, pero tan rápidamente que no he estado mas de 5 minutos en el baño... realmente necesitaba una ducha relajante.

Veinte minutos después salgo del baño con una simple toalla a la cintura... gotas de agua cayendo desde mi pelo hacia la alfombra, me dirijo rápidamente a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa, pero de todas formas no pude evitar que la alfombra del pasillo se mojara... la entrada a mi habitación esta a la derecha al fondo del pasillo, el baño esta por ese mismo lado, pero mas cerca del comienzo del pasillo, frente a la cocina.

Mientras me visto no tengo nada mejor que hacer que pensar, hace días que no tenia tiempo de pensar calmadamente, los eventos de este ultimo mes fueron completamente agotadores, tanto física como mentalmente... aunque Duo se adapto al cambio mas rápido de lo que esperaba, quizás es por que lo de soldado nunca se le va a quitar, pero de todas formas, para haber estado casi tres años sin tomar un arma su puntería sigue siendo estupenda, yo tuve un poco de problemas en ese sentido, acostumbrado a utilizar espadas y dominarlas a la perfección... llegar y tomar un arma y tener notable puntería en un principio es difícil, aunque por supuesto, durante mi entrenamiento aprendí todo lo necesario sobre el manejo de armas, solo que no lo ponía en practica muy seguido.

Miro el reloj y parece como si el tiempo pasara muy rápidamente... por lo que veo, mi día libre no me va a durar lo suficiente. Pensado esto, tomo mi chaqueta, mis llaves y salgo de mi casa rápidamente, mientras me pongo la chaqueta camino hasta mi auto y al subirme, veo un teléfono celular en el asiento del copiloto, mi celular esta en el bolsillo de mi pantalón... este de quien es...?. Ahh, recuerdo que lleve a Maxwell a su casa anoche, debió caérsele ahí sin que se diera cuenta... es un despistado, se le quedan sus cosas en cualquier lugar, si aun no se le pierde su cabeza es por que la lleva pegada al cuello...

Ahora tengo la duda de si ir a dejarle su celular hoy, o entregárselo mañana en la oficina...

Por alguna razón presiento que aun debe estar dormido así que prefiero no despertarlo, será mejor que descanse. El si que sabe como llegar al limite de su resistencia, se esfuerza mas de lo que debería... cosa que me preocupa, pues anoche se veía muy cansado, como que podría dormir 24 horas seguidas, cosa que seguramente va a hacer... aunque debo aceptar que siempre ha sido así, durante la guerra era el que terminaba mas herido, aunque no por decisiones tontas que pudiera haber tomado, sino que en algunos casos por arriesgarse solo por proteger a uno de nosotros, generalmente Quatre, quien después le daría un discurso interminable de por que demonios hacia eso... ahh, que tiempos aquellos, y yo que pensé que al terminar la guerra nos quedaríamos todos juntos, después de todo... solo entre nosotros nos entendemos bien, pero de alguna manera terminamos todos separándonos... no me lo explico.

Voy a almorzar a mi lugar favorito, es tranquilo y no muy frecuentado, por lo que siempre vengo aqui cuando estoy extremadamente cansado o solo deseo pensar un poco. Pido mi comida y me dispongo a pasar el rato, es relajante estar aqui despues de tanto trabajar.

Hay un televisor cerca de la mesa en la que me encuentro, y estan dando las noticias... nada muy interesante, por lo menos nada nuevo, en estos ultimos dias no han hecho mas que repetir noticias viejas... creo que estan exagerando con el tema de las colonias, ya son tres las que han sido declaradas en decadencia. Que lastima...

casi terminando mi comida suena mi celular. Veo el numero y compruebo que es el de la casa de Duo, es raro, pues ese telefono no lo usa mucho, generalmente solo usa la linea para conectarse a la red... debe haber descubierto su celular desaparecido. Le contesto,

"Alo, Duo?"

Al otro lado de la linea me recibe su juguetona voz

"Holas Wu! Como te encuentras hoy?"

"Bien bien, y tu? me imagino que llamas por lo de tu telefono?"

Se oyen risas de su lado del telefono

"Lo sabia! Debio caerseme ayer en tu auto, lo siento soy un despistado" Mas risas

"Claro, no hay problema. Si quieres te lo paso a dejar"

Unos segundos de silencio, parecia considerarlo

"Nah... mejor encontremonos en algun lugar... ya dormi demasiado, necesito salir a tomar aire"

Me parece, pienso para mi mismo, estos ultimos dias habia pasado encerrado o concentrado en su trabajo, ya me preocupaba... no no no, no de esa manera... ahh, ya comprenden.

"Esta bien, te parece en unos veinte minutos mas en el parque frente a tu departamento?"

"Por supuesto, ahi estare"

"Adios" "Nos vemos"

Y corto, guardo el telefono en mi chaqueta, no se me vaya a desaparecer a mi ahora. Termino mi almuerzo y pido la cuenta. Ningun apuro aun ya que no me demoro nada en llegar alla en auto.

Me voy conduciendo tranquilo, pensando en aprovechar el dia libre y no apurar nada, dificilmente uno aprovecha estos dias para distraerse pues por lo general uno se los pasa durmiendo todo el dia. Pero hoy sera diferente, por eso preferi que nos juntaramos en el parque, para sentarnos en el pasto y observar la naturaleza, la razon por la cual me vine a vivir a la tierra, que aqui todo es tan natural...

Al llegar al lugar estaciono mi auto cerca y me bajo a buscar a Duo, pero el parque es bastante grande y no nos pusimos de acuerdo en un lugar en especial... bueno, dar unas vueltas por aqui no le hara mal a nadie, de todas formas yo le dije veinte minutos y no he estado pendiente del reloj, pueden haber pasado solo diez y ni haberme dado cuenta.

Pero no debi preocuparme demasiado... ya que casi inmediatamente veo una trenza familiar y veo a Duo colgado de cabeza de un arbol cercano...

Me acerco a el y lo saludo como si fuera normal verlo de cabeza siempre... el me saluda haciendo un gesto con su mano y casi se cae del arbol en luy loco. Pero luego se baja y me saluda mientras se rasca la cabeza.

"Y como has estado Wuffie? disfrutando del dia libre?"

"Por supuesto... nunca se sabe cuando nos tocara trabajo en exceso"

"Sip, eso es verdad! estoy casi seguro que Une tiene algo planeado para nosotros muy pronto!"

"Ah, antes de que lo olvide, toma, aqui tienes tu movil" le entrego su telefono que extrañamente tiene pegadas figuritas de dibujos animados.

"Gracias amigo! no se que haria sin ti jajajja"

"Por cierto," me dice, "estas muy apurado? podriamos quedarnos un rato aqui en el parque, que esta tan rico"

"Me parece buena idea"

Y nos tiramos al pasto al lado de un enorme arbol... se veian los niños jugar cerca, un dia bastante normal a mi parecer, pero Duo lo disfrutaba aun mas, le encantan los niños.

Asi se nos paso la hora conversando, hasta que nos fuimos a nuestras casas, de todas formas mañana tenemos trabajo. Asi que me voy a acostar temprano hoy para mañana no andar con sueño...

El gato se acuesta a mi lado, como siempre, es demasiado regalon. Aunque me gusta botarlo de la cama y ver como se hace el ofendido y se va... mañana seguro se le olvida que se habia enojado.

Me quedo dormido pensando en por que me llama tanto la atencion ese trenzado...

A la mañana siguiente me despierto de un salto por culpa del furioso ruido de mi telefono...

Despues de practicamente haberme caido de la cama, me levanto y contesto el maldito telefono solo para que pare de sonar.

No me sorprende descubrir que es la comandante Une quien me habla, quien mas me llamaría tan temprano...

Une me dice que me vaya lo antes posible a la oficina... que tiene una mision para nosotros que parece ser importante pero que necesitan de nuestras habilidades para descifrar exactamente lo que sucede...

Por lo que luego de cortar el telefono, me apuro en ducharme y vestirme, realmente me dio mucha curiosidad... hace semanas que no tenemos una mision importante...

...me pregunto de que tratara...

Continuara...

---------------------

Notas de la Autora:

eso por ahora... me ha costado muchisimo escribir este capitulo completo y la ultima parte esta como muy apresurada... pero como este cap es mas que nada para introducir un poco a la historia... creo que esta bien, es un poco dificil escribir el punto de vista de Wufei, vamos a ver el proximo capitulo que tal me sale escribir el de Duo jajajajaja

Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews! me han hecho muy feliz D espero que este capitulo les guste tambien... y no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios, necesito saber que esta bien o que esta mal jeje...


End file.
